a suprise for charles
by duckmadgirl
Summary: they have had the wedding and now its the honeymoon. molly is hiding a surprise from Charles. when will the right time be to tell him her news. you will need to read my other story a surprise for molly to understand what is happening in this story. ONCE AGAIN I DONNT OWN THE CHARITERS OR RIGHTS TO OUR GIRL. THEY BELONG WITH TONY GROUNDS AND THE BBC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Molly and Charles awoke the morning after their wedding in the most luxurious bed. They were staying at Oakwood spa a five star Tudor manor hotel on the outskirts of bath in the middle of the country side looking out on the beautiful Somerset hills. Molly had never felt as much like a princess as she had felt over the last few days.

"Good morning Mr James she said stroking his bare chest.

"Good morning Mrs James. Charles replied taking her hand and kissing it then kissing her on the lips.

"Don't call me that it makes me sound like 70 or somfink" she said laughing her London accent kicking in hard on some of the words.

They could stay in hear all morning and who could blame them. 5 star luxury honeymoon suite 4 poster bed complete privacy and each other's company. Just as they were cosying down with each other. When there was a buzz from Charles's phone. He wanted to leave it but saw that it was home calling so he had to. What if something was wrong with Sam?

"MORNING DADDY "came Sam's sing-song voice before Charles could even say hello

"Hello scamp are you being good for grandma"

"yes daddy. I love you daddy I love you molly"

Charles said his goodbyes to Sam and pulled Molly towards him and they snuggled down together. This was bliss in more ways than one. He didn't want the morning or the moment to end.

When he and molly eventually surfaced they were treated to bucks fizz and French pastries by the hotel. They followed this by a stroll around the country grounds. The day had been absolute bliss. The best was best to come. The honeymoon

They had argued about where to go. Charles had wanted to go to South Africa, but molly wanted to go to Verona in Italy. She argued that we go to places like South Africa all the time on army duties and she wanted to go to Verona which was romantic. She won in the end. They could also go to Venice for the day which was only an hour away.

They were going in the New Year. This was so they could have a Christmas with Sam and their families as the wedding had taken over Christmas


	2. Chapter 2

Molly and Charles left her parents' house shortly before 5am Nan had come to take them to the airport. They were flying to Milan they had a flight at 8 o'clock. They arrived at the airport and found the correct check in desk. Once they had checked in they managed to find somewhere to get some breakfast and a coffee. They decided to go and look in the little WH smiths that was in the airport. Molly was stocking up on sweets for the flight. Then a book caught her was the Sophie Kinsella book wedding night she had wanted for ages but never got round to buying it. She picked it up and then put it back down. She would wait till she got back and could get it in paperback. The airport prices were expensive.

Charles who had been looking at the audio biographies noticed this. He picked up the book without her noticing and took it to the till. Molly was waiting at the entrance to the departure lounge.

"you al' right Charles"

"Yeah molly… here you are this is for you" he said handing her the smiths bag

"Charles how did you… why I was going to get this when I got home. "

"I saw you looking and though you might like it for the flight"

"Thank you" she said kissing him on the lips.

Their plane was ready to board and they walked to the gate. It was typical British weather at that point pouring it down with rain. They both hoped that that the weather would be better in Italy

There had been a few delays with the plane as they had to make sure that the runway was ok as there was some oil from one of the other planes that had just landed.

As they were taking off molly grabbed Charles hand. She didn't want him to know that she was afraid of flying. Which sounds stupid as she was in the army and flew to afghan several time. The flight was only two hours and they arrived in Millan at around 11 o'clock. They had a further hour and a half on the road. This took them past vineyards and little townships still with the roman med-evil buildings. They arrived at the hotel just before one and had time to go and explore the city. They decided to go to the walk round the town and find a nice little cafe and have some late lunch. They stayed out walking round the city till late. Molly was knackered by this point the jet lag final catching up with her. All she wanted to do was curl up with Charles by her side and sleep.

 **AS ALLWAYS I DONT OWN THE CHARITERS OR OUR GIRL**


	3. Chapter 3

Molly and Charles spent the next few days exploring Verona and the surrounding area. Molly loved it the sun was shining and she was with Charles what more could she wish for. They decided to go and spend a few days in Venice. The canals were amazing and Charles had organised a romantic gondola trip for them both down the Grand Canal with Champaign.

Molly had loved Venice, all the history. She liked history even though she had done crap at school. She had a reputation to keep up and getting good grades wasn't good with her group of friends. It wasn't cool to be a know-it-all. She wished she had done better and made a different group of friends but then if she did would she be here with Charles in this life. She wouldn't change it for all the pasta and pizza in Italy.

They arrived back in Verona 4 days before they were due to fly back home. They spent the day looking around and visited the house of Juliet. Charles had enjoyed that as he had loved Romeo and Juliet since looking at it in school. Molly loved the romance surrounding the story. The handsome hero killing himself believing his true love to be dead. Then the princess type character waking up from her slumber to find her true love dead and rather than be without him killing herself so they could at least be together in death. She also liked that girls and woman came from all over the world to see the statue of Juliet and leave letters to her in the hope for help guidance or answers.

They spent the last few days back in Millan looking at all the designer shops and molly window shopping. Even though Charles had insisted she choose something. This sort of fashions wasn't molly's cup of tea though; she was happier in Primark and top shop.

Bad weather in London meant that their flight was diverted in to Bristol. That didn't matter though as they could get the train to bath the following day.

 **hope your enjoying it guys. sorry they are short chapters but finding it hard on what to write but should get better soon with Charles getting his surprise in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly had been feeling pretty crap since they had got back from Italy. She couldn't put her finger on the reasons why it was just a funny feeling like something was changing with inside her. That's when she found herself sat in the doctor's waiting room feeling like a fraud. She was properly tired and jet lagged.

"Molly James room 1 please" the receptionist called

Molly walked in to the doctors' room and sat down.

"Mrs James what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked

"I am not sure. Since I got back off my honeymoon I just haven't felt right in myself. I feel unsettled and sick in the morning."

"ok then there are a number of things it could be so we will take some bloods and your blood pressure. That should tell us the problem. Is there a chance that you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know there might be but I am not even that late only a few days."

Molly left the doctors with mixed feelings. She didn't tell Charles where she had been. There was no point in worrying him if it was nothing. She would tell him when she knew more. The doctor said that she would ring molly in the next couple of days with the results as soon as they were in.

The doctor rang molly and asked her to come in to the doctors for the results. This was it she wanted Charles with her. What if it was bad news she couldn't face it alone.

"Charles I need to talk to you"

"What is it Dawesy"

"I went to the doctors and had to have some tests and they are in will you come with me" she gabbled without a pause

"Why didn't you tell me? Of course I will come with you. You don't even have to ask" he said holding his wife close to him. He felt slightly hurt that molly didn't tell them.

Molly walked in to the doctors holding Charles hand. And they were called in to see the doctor.

"Mrs James. Congratulations it would seem that you are pregnant. We will get you registered with the midwives and refer you to the hospital for your scans and check-ups.

Molly and Charles left the doctors not quite knowing what to say to each other. They both agreed not to tell anyone not until after she had her first scan.

"I can't believe it I am going to be a crap mother" molly said in to the darkness that night.

Charles put the light on and pulled his wife to him.

"You will be the best mum in the world. This baby is going to be well loved. Don't worry we have the rest of our lives to worry about parenting"

"Thank you Charles" she replied kissing him and snuggling up into his warmth.

Charles kissed her head and stroked her face until she fell asleep. He turned the light off and hoped that they would be all right this was a whole new adventure that they were starting out on and it would be a rocky road but the best time of their lives.

 **thanks for sticking with the story. please R &R all the feedback helps**

 **hope you like the new chapter and well done to all those who guessed where this story was heading**


	5. Chapter 5

Molly and Charles sat in the waiting room of the Royal united hospital in bath. They were having their first scan of their first child. Charles could see that molly was nervous, he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He was also scared. It was all becoming real.

"Molly James" the doctor called.

They followed the doctor in to a room that was down a long corridor.

"Right just a few questions before we start… this is your first child"

"Yes"

"Right then let's get started. This might feel a little cold" and the doctor squeezed some jelly on molly's belly and she flinched it was very cold.

The sonographer started the scan and showed molly and Charles the screen and they could see the tiny blob that would be there baby.

"There it is … and there's another one. Congratulations Mr and, Mrs James it looks like you are having twins.

"What?" molly and Charles said together

"Identical twins "

They had copies of the scans printed off and they left the hospital unsure how to feel. Molly rang her mum and told her the news about the twins and she was elated for them both. They arrived home and decided that it was a blessing and that they should be thrilled. And asked when they would next come to London which molly promised would be soon.

Sovay who was looking after Sam asked them how the scan went and if all was ok. And they told them the news.

"congratulations the both of you. That's wonderfull news"

Molly found Charles in the kitchen

"happy ?" she asked him

"extremely miss molly"

 **hope you like the plot twist. how will molly cope with twins**


	6. Chapter 6

Molly was fed up. She was only 5 months pregnant but she looked like she was a lot further along. Charles had to go out to Cyprus to help with some new recruits for two months. Thankfully he was back in the next week and then there was no work for them both. They had made sure of that.

Just then Sam ran in with Sovay who had picked him up from school.

"Molly molly molly I got all my spellings right!

"Well done scamp…I think that deserves a treat."

She pulled out the toy car he had been looking at last week in the toyshop.

"Thanks molly" he said ripping the box and pulling the car out.

Molly and Sam sat down to skype Charles. She let Sam talk about his day and show his dad the new car and say good night.

"I miss you Charles, I need you, when are you actually coming home."

"Soon I promise, it may be next week"

"I love you Charles"

"Ditto" he said with a smile as he knew this annoyed her.

They chatted for another hour or so about the babies and molly's health. However Charles was called away so they had to say their goodbyes. Molly decided it was time to hit her pit. She was knackered and having two things in side her wriggling about didn't help

Molly kept waking up in the night. Having the babies using various organs like trampolines didn't help. In the end she decided to curl up downstairs watching re-runs of Judge Judy on itv2 with a mug of tea and caramel digestives which she had been craving since she fell pregnant.

She must have drifted off to sleep as when she awoke her head was on a familiar lap. She looked up and saw her captain James.

"Charles when…how…what are you doing hear."

"After we spoke I talked to the major about finishing early as I wasn't doing much and I could see when we spoke last night that you needed me more"

"DADDY!" Sam ran down the stairs and dived on to Charles

"hello scamp"

"how long are you back for daddy

" A long while now"

"YAY"

The three of them spent the day curled up watching day time telly.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly awoke with a strange cramp feeling in her stomach it was more of a sharp stabbing pain. Charles who had heard molly moaning looked over at the clock it was around 3am. He put the lamp on that was next to the bed and looked over at molly.

"You ok molls"

"Not really I think the babies are coming… it hurts so bad"

"Are you sure I mean you still have 8 weeks to go"

"Yes Charles. I think I should know when I am in labour … ouch it hurts"

"Ok breathe its ok. Let's get you to the hospital" Charles said already pulling on some clothes.

Thankfully it was Sam's week away with his mother so they didn't have to find anyone to look after him. And molly had a bag packed for ages just in case.

It was a humid night in the middle of July which hadn't helped molly at all. She had only got a few hours' sleep each night.

They arrived at the hospital and molly was checked in to maternity almost immediately. She was in labour for 5 hours before the first twin arrived and a further 30 minutes until the second one. They weighed 3lb 10oz and 3lb 9oz. molly couldn't hold them for very long as they had to go to the special care unit as they just needed a little help breathing as they were early.

"Congratulations two beautiful baby girls" the midwife told her showing her each baby

Moly was back on the ward for no more than a hour before the whole dawes clan arrived with balloons and teddies.

"well where are they then molls" her dad came in already smelling too much of beer for molly's' likening

"they aitn ear dad they had to go to the special care unit. They were 8 weeks early" molly told them.

The nurse came round and told everyone they should really leave as it was one person to a bed and molly needed to rest. The dawes clan left under molly's instructions. There was only one person she wanted. She wanted Charles.

She drifted off to sleep and Charles came in and kissed her . she had made him the happiest man alive for the second time in the space of a year.

 **hope you enjoy please Read and review. after much consideration I have decided to end this story here as I haven't had much of a response for it. fear not I am thinking up some new story ideas that will not be part of the two stories I have written so far  
**


End file.
